


our newsies discord server group chat rp

by what_is_happening



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cocaine, Good luck charlie - Freeform, Group chat, IM GONNA GO CRY NOW, M/M, Texting, a hardcore vape god, also when the fuck did oreos come in, god im so confused, i have no clue how mush's grandma got bought up ngl, im gonna scream, im so lost constantly, literally all over the place, newsies group chat, race vapes btw, this is one big fuckin mess, whoever's gonna read this, why the fuck is that capitalizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_happening/pseuds/what_is_happening
Summary: this is already too long and im not fixing itcomment your favorite parts because i- don’t have a reason just do it





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im aware somethign repeats but im not fuxijng it so suck it up  
> also names...  
> elmer is a teenie weeinie peenie - elmer  
> thottie spottie - spot  
> buttons just isnt having it - buttons  
> cardiac arrest - davey  
> finch loves romeo - finch  
> its ya bi - jack  
> racecrack.highgins - race  
> romeo loves finch - romeo  
> yes homo - mush  
> crutchmacncheese - crutchie  
> i need cocaine and fresh air - sniper

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:02 PM  
what the fuck is up my hoes

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:02 PM  
oh god

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:03 PM  
>:))))

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:03 PM  
i hate you

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:03 PM  
mmmm no you dont

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:03 PM  
mmm  
k  
racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:04 PM  
i wonder when the others will discover this beautiful creation of mine

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:04 PM  
i pray never

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:04 PM  
oh?

buttons just isn’t having itYesterday at 7:04 PM  
wait what is this for i’m confused

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:04 PM  
oh god they’re driving  
*arriving

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:05 PM  
what  
is  
this  
lmao

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:05 PM  
hell

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:05 PM  
hell  
oh god

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:05 PM  
ope

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:05 PM  
i meant to say hell yeah  
but this works too

buttons just isn’t having itYesterday at 7:05 PM  
yeehaw

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:05 PM  
yeet

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:05 PM  
hello bitchachos

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:06 PM  
the only bitchacho here is you

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:06 PM  
What  
Who added me to this

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:07 PM  
oh hello mother

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:07 PM  
Race, who else would name it fuckin weed

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:07 PM  
glad to see youve arrived

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:07 PM  
Are you seriously going to call me mother?  
I’m calling the police

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:08 PM  
CHRIS IS THAT A WEED(edited)

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:08 PM  
race if this is another one of those matchmaker groupchats i swear to god i told you only i make those

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:08 PM  
Matchmaker group chats?

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:08 PM  
oh gotdam here we go

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:08 PM  
Y’know what I don’t wanna know

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:08 PM  
im-

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:08 PM  
they didn’t exactly.... take off.

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:08 PM  
A fuckin what  
Caw caw what the motherfuck is goin on

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:08 PM  
so. many. heart emojis..

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:09 PM  
Where’s Katherine when you need here  
her**

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:09 PM  
Shes too sane for this chat

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:09 PM  
dead ?

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:09 PM  
The only other responsible person I know

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:09 PM  
wait what’s going on

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:09 PM  
dead and/or hiding

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:09 PM  
both

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:09 PM  
yes

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:09 PM  
do i even know half these people

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:09 PM  
Katherine can’t die, though

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:09 PM  
mmm

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:09 PM  
good evening, snipe master

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:09 PM  
beg to differ

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:09 PM  
Snipe man is here

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:09 PM  
never call sniper that again  
i beg you

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:10 PM  
then beg.

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:10 PM  
Perish

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:10 PM  
fuck you

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:10 PM  
oh fuck  
i agree with race

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:10 PM  
I’m going to call Katherine

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:04 PM  
oh god they’re driving  
*arriving

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:05 PM  
what  
is  
this  
lmao

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:05 PM  
hell

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:05 PM  
hell  
oh god

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:05 PM  
ope

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:05 PM  
i meant to say hell yeah  
but this works too

buttons just isn’t having itYesterday at 7:05 PM  
yeehaw

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:05 PM  
yeet

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:05 PM  
hello bitchachos

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:06 PM  
the only bitchacho here is you

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:06 PM  
What  
Who added me to this

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:07 PM  
oh hello mother

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:07 PM  
Race, who else would name it fuckin weed

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:07 PM  
glad to see youve arrived

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:07 PM  
Are you seriously going to call me mother?  
I’m calling the police

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:08 PM  
CHRIS IS THAT A WEED(edited)

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:08 PM  
race if this is another one of those matchmaker groupchats i swear to god i told you only i make those

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:08 PM  
Matchmaker group chats?

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:08 PM  
oh gotdam here we go

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:08 PM  
Y’know what I don’t wanna know

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:08 PM  
im-

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:08 PM  
they didn’t exactly.... take off.

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:08 PM  
A fuckin what  
Caw caw what the motherfuck is goin on

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:08 PM  
so. many. heart emojis..

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:09 PM  
Where’s Katherine when you need here  
her**

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:09 PM  
Shes too sane for this chat

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:09 PM  
dead ?

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:09 PM  
The only other responsible person I know

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:09 PM  
wait what’s going on

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:09 PM  
dead and/or hiding

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:09 PM  
both

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:09 PM  
yes

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:09 PM  
do i even know half these people

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:09 PM  
Katherine can’t die, though

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:09 PM  
mmm

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:09 PM  
good evening, snipe master

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:09 PM  
beg to differ

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:09 PM  
Snipe man is here

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:09 PM  
never call sniper that again  
i beg you

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:10 PM  
then beg.

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:10 PM  
Perish

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:10 PM  
fuck you

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:10 PM  
oh fuck  
i agree with race

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:10 PM  
I’m going to call Katherine

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:04 PM  
oh god they’re driving  
*arriving

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:05 PM  
what  
is  
this  
lmao

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:05 PM  
hell

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:05 PM  
hell  
oh god

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:05 PM  
ope

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:05 PM  
i meant to say hell yeah  
but this works too

buttons just isn’t having itYesterday at 7:05 PM  
yeehaw

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:05 PM  
yeet

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:05 PM  
hello bitchachos

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:06 PM  
the only bitchacho here is you

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:06 PM  
What  
Who added me to this

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:07 PM  
oh hello mother

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:07 PM  
Race, who else would name it fuckin weed

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:07 PM  
glad to see youve arrived

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:07 PM  
Are you seriously going to call me mother?  
I’m calling the police

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:08 PM  
CHRIS IS THAT A WEED(edited)

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:08 PM  
race if this is another one of those matchmaker groupchats i swear to god i told you only i make those

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:08 PM  
Matchmaker group chats?

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:08 PM  
oh gotdam here we go

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:08 PM  
Y’know what I don’t wanna know

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:08 PM  
im-

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:08 PM  
they didn’t exactly.... take off.

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:08 PM  
A fuckin what  
Caw caw what the motherfuck is goin on

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:08 PM  
so. many. heart emojis..

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:09 PM  
Where’s Katherine when you need here  
her**

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:09 PM  
Shes too sane for this chat

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:09 PM  
dead ?

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:09 PM  
The only other responsible person I know

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:09 PM  
wait what’s going on

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:09 PM  
dead and/or hiding

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:09 PM  
both

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:09 PM  
yes

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:09 PM  
do i even know half these people

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:09 PM  
Katherine can’t die, though

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:09 PM  
mmm

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:09 PM  
good evening, snipe master

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:09 PM  
beg to differ

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:09 PM  
Snipe man is here

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:09 PM  
never call sniper that again  
i beg you

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:10 PM  
then beg.

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:10 PM  
Perish

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:10 PM  
fuck you

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:10 PM  
oh fuck  
i agree with race

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:10 PM  
I’m going to call Katherine

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:04 PM  
oh god they’re driving  
*arriving

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:05 PM  
what  
is  
this  
lmao

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:05 PM  
hell

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:05 PM  
hell  
oh god

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:05 PM  
ope

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:05 PM  
i meant to say hell yeah  
but this works too

buttons just isn’t having itYesterday at 7:05 PM  
yeehaw

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:05 PM  
yeet

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:05 PM  
hello bitchachos

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:06 PM  
the only bitchacho here is you

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:06 PM  
What  
Who added me to this

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:07 PM  
oh hello mother

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:07 PM  
Race, who else would name it fuckin weed

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:07 PM  
glad to see youve arrived

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:07 PM  
Are you seriously going to call me mother?  
I’m calling the police

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:08 PM  
CHRIS IS THAT A WEED(edited)

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:08 PM  
race if this is another one of those matchmaker groupchats i swear to god i told you only i make those

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:08 PM  
Matchmaker group chats?

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:08 PM  
oh gotdam here we go

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:08 PM  
Y’know what I don’t wanna know

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:08 PM  
im-

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:08 PM  
they didn’t exactly.... take off.

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:08 PM  
A fuckin what  
Caw caw what the motherfuck is goin on

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:08 PM  
so. many. heart emojis..

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:09 PM  
Where’s Katherine when you need here  
her**

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:09 PM  
Shes too sane for this chat

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:09 PM  
dead ?

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:09 PM  
The only other responsible person I know

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:09 PM  
wait what’s going on

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:09 PM  
dead and/or hiding

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:09 PM  
both

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:09 PM  
yes

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:09 PM  
do i even know half these people

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:09 PM  
Katherine can’t die, though

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:09 PM  
mmm

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:09 PM  
good evening, snipe master

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:09 PM  
beg to differ

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:09 PM  
Snipe man is here

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:09 PM  
never call sniper that again  
i beg you

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:10 PM  
then beg.

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:10 PM  
Perish

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:10 PM  
fuck you

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:10 PM  
oh fuck  
i agree with race

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:10 PM  
I’m going to call Katherine

 

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:10 PM  
i refuse to be called that

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:10 PM  
I’d call the police but Katherine is more powerful than the entire police force.

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:10 PM  
i read that as kill katherine  
jesus  
cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:10 PM  
NYPD’s got nothing on Katherine.

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:11 PM  
ha. they wish they could kill katherine

 

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:11 PM  
Katherine is god

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:11 PM  
i heard katherine arrested the police once!

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:11 PM  
oop

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:11 PM  
all of em at once

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:11 PM  
The legends are true

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:11 PM  
i heard the police arrested me once  
heard. i dont remember if it actually happened

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:12 PM  
ok sweaty

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:12 PM  
Heard

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:12 PM  
They did, smalls bailed u out

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:12 PM  
When you don’t remember your own arrest-

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:12 PM  
i mean race is the one who named this chat if u know what i mean,,,(edited)

1

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:12 PM  
wait what the fuck

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:12 PM  
finch why were you there??

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:12 PM  
What

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:12 PM  
finch??  
CRUTCHIE

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:12 PM  
Uh

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:12 PM  
CRUTCHIE

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:12 PM  
Nothing

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:12 PM  
My name?

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:12 PM  
i love you

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:13 PM  
I love you too

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:13 PM  
Gay!!

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:13 PM  
where is buttons  
fuck

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:13 PM  
Dead

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:13 PM  
crutchie is my ho; you can all go home

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:13 PM  
Okay finch and I love you  
thottie spottieYesterday at 7:13 PM  
excuse me race

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:13 PM  
You’re my ho too

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:13 PM  
oh

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:13 PM  
hell yeah bro

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:13 PM  
Merry Christmas

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:13 PM  
it’s  
june

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:13 PM  
merry chrysler

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:13 PM  
Hoe hoe hoe

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:13 PM  
ho ho ho

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:14 PM  
wjstbhe fuckndits happeneifnr

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:14 PM  
Merry chrimsas

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:14 PM  
speaking of jojo'

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:14 PM  
WAIT

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:14 PM  
when is he joining the chat

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:14 PM  
DONT  
oh nvm we good

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:14 PM  
dont what, finch? :)

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:14 PM  
How many people are in this chat?

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:14 PM  
You know what

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:14 PM  
too many

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:14 PM  
ummm. an amount

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:14 PM  
Oh my gosh there’s so many people, what the hell?

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:14 PM  
several people are typing oh geez

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:14 PM  
Several people

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:14 PM  
im not cut out for this

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:14 PM  
f e a r

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:15 PM  
language, david

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:15 PM  
Imagine having that many friends

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:15 PM  
and i repeat, where is buttons

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:15 PM  
“look at those big meaty buffalo legs”

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:15 PM  
Imagine knowing that many people in your entire life.

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:15 PM  
Davey they’re all your friends

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:15 PM  
dad!!!!!!!

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:15 PM  
HELL YEAH JACKS HERE

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:15 PM  
Oh fuck moms cussing??the tables have tabled

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:15 PM  
Jack!

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:15 PM  
Hey guys!

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:15 PM  
DAD

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:15 PM  
Hey Davey!

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:15 PM

 

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:15 PM  
Are you home?

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:15 PM  
@ mom and dad

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:15 PM  
The gays

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:15 PM  
coughgaycough

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:16 PM  
this is becoming gay rapidly

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:16 PM  
when he checks to see if u got home safe 🥰🤩 wow this is true love mom and dad

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:16 PM  
Race ur gay??  
It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:16 PM  
Yeah

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:16 PM  
nO?? im not??

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:16 PM  
ok sure

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:16 PM  
hshdhfjfjg

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:16 PM  
Sure sweetie

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:16 PM  
Also: I’ve only met 4 people in my life before, I don’t know what any of you are talking about. Friends? I only know 3 people. No, 2. One. One person. Actually, I’ve never met anyone. I don’t even exist.

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:16 PM  
No homo

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:16 PM  
moms a cryptid

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:16 PM

Race is gay

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:16 PM  
eW

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:16 PM  
dave you good ?

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:16 PM  
Thank you Race  
Am I ever?

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:16 PM  
uhh davey did you try alcohol again

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:16 PM  
try?  
again?

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:17 PM  
Moms drunk???

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:17 PM  
Try  
No I’m not

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:17 PM  
wine mom

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:17 PM  
*crunk

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:17 PM  
wine mom

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:17 PM  
I’m not drunk, what?  
racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:17 PM  
WEED

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:17 PM  
No

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:17 PM  
Oh god

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:17 PM  
wed

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:17 PM  
Wedding

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:17 PM  
cocaine?

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:17 PM  
I don’t do drugs or drink any alcohol you guys should know this by now

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:17 PM  
weeding

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:17 PM  
mom is the good soul of us all

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:17 PM  
Damn Sniper okay

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:17 PM  
Jack you never answered my question

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:17 PM  
Ricecrack highgins

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:17 PM  
What question

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:17 PM  
cocaine

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:17 PM  
Are you home?

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:17 PM  
hwhe

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:18 PM  
finch you better slow your roll

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:18 PM  
Sniper no

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:18 PM  
Yes I’m home

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:18 PM  
Remember when race tried to snort rice

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:18 PM  
At lunch?

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:18 PM  
YES

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:18 PM  
Wasn’t that three days ago? What do you mean remember?

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:18 PM  
remember when you needed to shut the fuck up?

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:18 PM  
its like it was yesterday

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:18 PM  
oop

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:18 PM  
Talk back to your mother again, I dare you

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:18 PM  
Race be nice

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:18 PM  
I say that shit for stuff that happened three minutes ago wdym

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:18 PM  
rice be nice

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:18 PM  
SPOT  
finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:18 PM  
Yeah, rice

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:19 PM  
mmmm  
rise

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:19 PM  
heueheuheueheuee

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:19 PM  
Jack can I come over

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:19 PM  
dam

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:19 PM  
Gay

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:19 PM  
Gay

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:19 PM  
gay

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:19 PM  
Homosexual

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:19 PM  
pms exist, hoes

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:19 PM  
homo

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:19 PM  
Nonheterosexual

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:19 PM  
I really should disown you all

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:19 PM  
kweer

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:19 PM  
you love us

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:19 PM  
I didn’t do shit

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:19 PM  
Yes Davey you can come over

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:19 PM  
awwww

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:20 PM  
gaY

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:20 PM  
Wait I can’t drive

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:20 PM  
so when’s the wedding?

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:20 PM  
ha  
thottie spottieYesterday at 7:20 PM  
this is too gay for me

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:20 PM  
Brb, time to bug Sarah.

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:20 PM  
TELL SARAH I LOVE HER

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:20 PM  
spot youre gay?

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:20 PM  
ok

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:20 PM  
Oh yeah mom cat drive. I forgot about that since hes literally the most responsible out of all of us  
Cant

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:20 PM  
car

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:20 PM  
Sarah said she loves you too

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:20 PM  
Puzzle misses you Davey

 

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:20 PM  
*cat

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:20 PM  
BABE  
A BABE

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:21 PM  
PUZZLE

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:21 PM  
CAT

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:21 PM  
A BAPBIE

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:21 PM  
He misses you too Race

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:21 PM  
THATS A DOG??

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:21 PM  
OH MY GOSH

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:21 PM  
c a t

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:21 PM  
I’m going to hyperventilate

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:21 PM  
I mispelled cant  
cat

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:21 PM  
I can’t play Frisbee with him well enough apparently

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:21 PM  
cat

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:21 PM  
Cat

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:21 PM  
cat

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:21 PM  
Jack, on second thought, come pick me up. Bring Puzzle with you.

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:21 PM  
i cant belive puzzle is a fucking cat

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:21 PM  
cat

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:21 PM  
i have to go but pls don’t all die by the time i’m back  
also get some sleep heathens

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:22 PM  
no

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:22 PM  
Never

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:22 PM  
you know this

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:22 PM  
I’ll do my best to keep the death to a minimum

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:22 PM  
i dont sleep

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:22 PM  
goodbye snipe sneep

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:22 PM  
i read sheep

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:22 PM  
Sleep is just death with benefits

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:22 PM  
i—

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:22 PM  
snipe...sheep?  
oh

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:22 PM  
i—

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:22 PM  
sneep

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:22 PM  
sheep

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:22 PM  
nevermind

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:22 PM  
Sneepsneep

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:25 PM  
that is relevantl

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:25 PM  
say that again mom

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:26 PM  
Im v tall, scuse you

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:26 PM  
we know finch

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:26 PM  
I always forget that half of you are like, 15.

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:26 PM  
Ha  
Youngsters

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:26 PM  
and only you can kick my ads in kart crutch

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:26 PM  
mom 2 years is like.. 2 years. calm down

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:26 PM  
Im t a l l

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:26 PM  
god i wish that were me

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:26 PM  
Still

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:26 PM  
god i wish i was god

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:26 PM  
Yeah but ur short and cute  
Im uglé

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:27 PM

 

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:27 PM  
False.l  
Oh no a typo

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:27 PM  
Stop telling lies finch

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:27 PM  
ooglie

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:27 PM  
moms gonna self destruct

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:27 PM  
I speak only the truth

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:27 PM  
the shortness does stuff for my cute factor obv but the ladies would certainly love a tall man

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:27 PM  
My flawless reputation of good spelling, tainted,

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:27 PM  
How tall are you Romeo  
Or how short

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:27 PM  
Hes five feet

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:27 PM  
oop

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:27 PM  
HEY

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:28 PM  
Jdjsjshsj  
Im joking

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:28 PM  
desd

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:28 PM  
He tiny though

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:28 PM  
im approximately six foot ass

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:28 PM  
ok

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:28 PM  
it’s ok finch you weren’t very far off  
i mean

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:28 PM  
Spot is 5’4 of whoop ass, races just 6 foot ass

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:28 PM  
wait a second

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:29 PM  
oh true

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:29 PM  
I should go  
I think that’s my cue to leave

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:29 PM  
im just. all ass

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:29 PM  
Hmmm 

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:29 PM  
Thicc

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:29 PM  
Im all legg

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:29 PM  
no im all ass  
im fuckin thicc  
fight me

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:29 PM  
you really are spot  
all muscle  
damm

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:29 PM  
i know i am  
im fuckin jacked

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:30 PM  
The knee bone is connected to the thigh bone, the thigh bone is connected to the—

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:30 PM  
ive been called slim thicc on multiple occasions

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:30 PM  
jacked up and jacked off

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:30 PM  
Race no

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:30 PM  
same

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 7:31 PM  
the fuck is going on

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:31 PM  
gay

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:31 PM  
Oh mush is here

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 7:31 PM  
Hi finch

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:32 PM  
Hi, welcome to hell

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:32 PM  
Mush arrives

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 7:32 PM  
Yeah I noticed

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:32 PM  
oh howdy mush

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:32 PM  
Howdy is my thing  
Wait no its dads 

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 7:33 PM  
Konichiwa then

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:33 PM  
Ooh fancy  
Im illiterate what does that say

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:33 PM  
...kumkwait  
i also. dont know how to spell cumcott

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:34 PM  
Kumquat

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 7:34 PM  
Race babe it means hi

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:34 PM  
Pls dont spell it like cumcott

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 7:34 PM  
Yeah please don’t

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:34 PM  
cumcaught

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:34 PM  
Oh god

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:34 PM  
yum

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:35 PM  
SPOT

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:35 PM  
fight me

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 7:35 PM  
Oh for fucks sake  
Race no

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:35 PM  
race yes

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 7:37 PM  
Anyway can we stop ruining Japanese please?

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:37 PM  
dam i gotta blast... its time to make spaghetti in a cup

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 7:37 PM  
Race what

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:37 PM  
cup a noods

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 7:37 PM  
You know what I’m not gonna question it

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:38 PM

l8er h8ers

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:41 PM  
Davey I'm on my way  
Puzzle was being a demon and tried eat literally everything, including his own foot

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:43 PM  
Took you long enough

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:43 PM  
Tell puzzle “big mood”

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:44 PM  
Puzzle is an angel. Don’t ever call him a demon ever again.

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:44 PM  
He's a beast

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:44 PM  
If you call him a demon again I’ll never speak to you again

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:44 PM  
But the bestest boy  
I love Puzzle more than I love myself

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:44 PM  
Oh oof mom n dad r fighting

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:44 PM  
fucking love yourself jack

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:44 PM  
Jack what’s your ETA

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:45 PM  
Uhhhhh three mins

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:45 PM  
Les wants me to make him mac and cheese  
Just come inside I have to make him dinner before we go

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:45 PM  
Save some for me

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:45 PM  
I will

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:45 PM  
Make him his mac n cheese!! Dont deprive the man

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:45 PM  
Thanks Finch

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:46 PM  
I’m gonna go cook now, Jackie just come inside  
Don’t text and drive

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:46 PM  
Thats. Illegal

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:47 PM  
follow me on tiktok @lesisgod

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:47 PM  
Hi Les

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:47 PM  
hi jack  
where are you  
did you follow me on tiktok

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:48 PM  
On my way buddy

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:48 PM  
litty

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:48 PM  
Davey open the door it's locked  
Davey I want my mac and cheese

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:48 PM

 

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:48 PM  
Calm down JD

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:48 PM  
not tic til  
*tok

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:49 PM  
i have 1 thousand tiktok fans  
peasents

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:49 PM  
“”Litty””

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:49 PM  
w h a t

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:49 PM  
Whats up les my dude

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:49 PM  
peasents

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:49 PM  
whatever i’m 11

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:49 PM  
Davey open the fucking door  
Oh my god Les has your phone I;m so sorry'

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:49 PM  
don’t say that to the 11 year old

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:49 PM  
Les don't repeat that ever

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:49 PM  
titty

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:49 PM  
also hey les

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:49 PM  
NO

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:49 PM  
Dvsjsnsnsnjsns

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:49 PM  
hey boys  
did you follow me on tiktok yet

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:50 PM  
say it les! say heck!

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:50 PM  
DO NOT

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:50 PM  
im already at 1 thousand 

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:50 PM  
Les is 11 how does he know what tits are

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:50 PM  
les is like this energy all the time: and i love it

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:50 PM  
penis

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:50 PM  
I have a water gun full of holy water for you demons

 

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:50 PM  
haha penis

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:50 PM  
squirt me

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:50 PM

 

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:50 PM  
DAVEY

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:50 PM  
Im glad race isnt here rn this would never end

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:50 PM  
penis

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:50 PM  
I AM SO SORRY

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:51 PM  
Davey let me in I'm cold and Puzzle is whining

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:51 PM  
Les did Davey give you his phone?

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:51 PM  
Les is an idiot and stole my phone while I cooked dinner for him

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:51 PM  
les is a genius

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:51 PM  
I’m coming Jack  
Just a second

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:51 PM  
god to be les  
what a life

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:51 PM  
Les is god

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:51 PM  
Don’t feed his ego

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:51 PM  
tell him he’s got my respect

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:51 PM  
feed his ego

romeo loves finchYesterday at 7:51 PM  
feed his ego with mac n cheese

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:52 PM  
i just thought of eggos

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:52 PM  
Ew Mac n cheese

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:52 PM  
^^

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:52 PM  
Why does apple juice look like pee

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:52 PM  
This just in: Jack just ate the entire rest of the mac and cheese, leaving Les only a single bowl

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:52 PM  
apple pee

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:52 PM  
Hey everyone Davey's mac and cheese is god tier

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:52 PM  
Well, he hasn’t eaten it yet  
But he just... dumped all of it in his bowl...  
And now it’s all over my kitchen floor

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:53 PM  
HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT WAS ALL OF IT

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:53 PM  
lick it up

It's Ya BiYesterday at 7:53 PM  
I THOUGHT THAT WAS WHAT YOU SAVED FOR ME

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:53 PM  
does les rlly deserve the max and cheese after stealing the phone?

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:53 PM  
BECAUSE IT WAS 3 TIMES THE SIZE OF LES’ PORTION

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:53 PM  
j things to think about

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:53 PM  
Who’s down for cocaine

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:53 PM  
Yes, Sniper, I have to feed him

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:53 PM  
No u should give us the mac n cheese

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:53 PM  
dang

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:53 PM  
me

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:53 PM  
cocaine!!!!!

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:53 PM  
No cocaine, please

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:53 PM  
who’s talking about cocaine???

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:53 PM  
sunny let’s do cocine together

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:53 PM  
You’re lucky Les isn’t here

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:53 PM  
Crutchie, we talked about this. No crack

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:53 PM  
You wouldn’t want to be a bad influence

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:53 PM  
man right when i think i’m gonna go to bed things get exciting

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:54 PM  
PENIS?

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:54 PM  
Oh no

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:54 PM  
penis.

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:54 PM  
He’s here

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:54 PM  
PENIS

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:54 PM  
Oh no

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 7:54 PM  
Aaaaaand I regret coming back

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:54 PM  
penis

thottie spottieYesterday at 7:54 PM  
here we go

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 7:54 PM  
The love of my life

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:54 PM  
penis

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 7:54 PM  
Race no

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:54 PM  
penis

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:54 PM  
Oh god

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:54 PM  
penis  
penis

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 7:54 PM  
if i don’t get cocaine right tf now i’m gonna,,, well j go to bed but u know

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:54 PM  
penis

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:54 PM  
Its been nice knowin ya, fellas(edited)

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:54 PM  
penis  
penis  
penis

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 7:54 PM  
Sniper nO

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:54 PM  
Okay Jack and I are leaving bye

 

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 7:59 PM  
Yes you are at least I’m sane

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:59 PM  
bitch what

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 7:59 PM  
I mean what STREET

cardiac arrestYesterday at 7:59 PM  
Oklahoma. Yes, he lives in Oklahoma.

finch loves romeoYesterday at 7:59 PM  
OKlahoma can be spelled like lahoma

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 7:59 PM  
guyS?

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Yesterday at 8:00 PM  
Dumb bitch street

1

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:00 PM  
The person we see at school every day lives in Oklahoma.  
Finch, did Les just possess you?

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:00 PM  
WHAT THE FUCKK

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:00 PM  
You Know what I’m gonna just track him down

finch loves romeoYesterday at 8:00 PM  
No i inhaled crack

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:00 PM  
racetrack me down daddy

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:00 PM  
Finch no

finch loves romeoYesterday at 8:00 PM  
C r A C k

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:00 PM  
RACE NO

finch loves romeoYesterday at 8:00 PM  
RACE NO

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 8:00 PM  
finch good

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:00 PM  
That’s my cue to leave

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 8:00 PM  
what crack  
do u have any left  
is the real question

 

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:00 PM  
this is why I put a tracker on your clothes Racetrack  
SNIPES NO

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 8:01 PM  
u can’t stop me, you’re not mom  
also@im@god

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:01 PM  
you did WHAT

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:01 PM  
No but I have common sense

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:01 PM  
WHERE THE FUCK IS IT

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:01 PM  
Race you’re race I’m supposed to keep you from dying so I obviously put a tracker on your clothes

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:01 PM  
im so fuckin lost what’s happening

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:01 PM  
I’m not telling

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:01 PM  
get. it off.

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:02 PM  
It’s on every piece of clothing you own

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:02 PM  
HOW

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:02 PM  
Okay what did I miss

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:02 PM  
Except your underwater

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 8:02 PM  
stalkers

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:02 PM  
underwater

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 8:02 PM  
stalkers everywhere

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:02 PM  
Underwear*

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:02 PM  
Holy fuck what happened

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:02 PM  
well id fuckin hope not

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:02 PM  
did i snd dave fucc

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:02 PM  
Ok race I’m outside your house u better be ready to die

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:02 PM  
*u **and

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 8:03 PM  
bet they did

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:03 PM  
BITCH IVE BEEN READY SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 8:03 PM  
but quietly bc of les  
thottie spottieYesterday at 8:03 PM  
yuh

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:03 PM  
No??

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:03 PM  
fuck i gotta go guys

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:03 PM  
snd quickly to not get caught

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:03 PM  
I just got home???

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:03 PM  
Race is dead now

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 8:03 PM  
nice spot

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:03 PM  
fuck

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:03 PM  
thank  
race u good

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:03 PM  
I’m actually gonna help him take the trackers off but shhh

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:04 PM  
wtf

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:04 PM  
MUSH STOP BANGING ON THE DOOR  
ill be back guys

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:04 PM  
DO YOU WANT ME TO WHAT,  
CLIMB??

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:04 PM  
wtf is going on

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:04 PM  
I’m at race’s  
Tbh his house is kinda pretty

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 8:05 PM  
the outside  
but the inside 

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:05 PM  
It’s very  
Unique  
To say the least  
Aaaaaaaaand he has a painting of a dick in his room  
Perfect

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 8:06 PM  
it’s to be expected

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:06 PM  
Have you found the room that has six different colors on two walls

i need cocaine and fresh airYesterday at 8:06 PM  
okay gtg to bed  
don’t stay up too late u gays

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:06 PM  
That was my birthday gift two years ago

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:06 PM  
What did I miss?

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:06 PM  
Ok bye snipes!

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:06 PM  
Goodnight Sniper!

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:07 PM  
I’ve been playing with Puzzle the whole time sorry

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:07 PM  
Davey race owns a painting of a dick

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:07 PM  
Goodnight Sniper, get some sleep

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:07 PM  
GUYS I DONT

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:07 PM  
OH REALLY?

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:07 PM  
Like.... Falsettos?

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:07 PM  
DONT LIE RACER

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:07 PM  
YES FALSETTOS OK

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:07 PM  
ye Like Falsettos  
Race do you have it because of Falsettos orrrrr?

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:08 PM  
I want proof of this painting’s existence

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:08 PM  
do you want me to answer for the group or what. dam

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:08 PM  
Yes

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:08 PM  
YES I DO

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:08 PM  
Also I refuse to say ‘painting of dick’ out loud

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:08 PM  
i will bitch

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:09 PM  
fun fact it’s hard to text and drive

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:09 PM  
Spot.  
Put down your phone

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:09 PM  
Spot don’t text and drive

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:09 PM  
Don’t text and drive, jeez

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:09 PM  
espically without seeing

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:09 PM  
you what now

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:09 PM  
Spot you can wait five mins instead of dying

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:09 PM  
god i’m blind  
forgot my glasses again

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:10 PM  
oh. something you and davey have in common

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:10 PM  
SPOT

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:10 PM  
Hey

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:10 PM  
what

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:10 PM  
I'll buy you one of those beaded glasses strings I swear to gos

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:10 PM

 

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:10 PM  
I mean, what glasses?

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:11 PM  
welp there it is folks

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:11 PM  
Race no longer has trackers on his clothes

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:11 PM  
an i oop  
shit that’s a curb

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:11 PM  
mush no longer is allowed in my house

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:11 PM  
Uh

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:12 PM  
Bitch you can’t ban me

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:12 PM  
DOUBLE SHIT IM AT TWO PERCENT

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:12 PM  
SPOT CHARGE YOUR PHONE

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:12 PM  
THIS ISNT A MINECRAFT SERVER, ITS MY HOUSE

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:12 PM  
I hope your phone dies so you won’t text and drive anymore

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:12 PM  
you can’t tell@me what to do

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:12 PM  
YES BUT YOU ACT LIKE ITS A MINECRAFT SERVER

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:12 PM  
I ACT LIKE LIFE IS A MINECRAFT SERVER

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:13 PM  
If you ban me then I’ll ban you from my grandmas chili nights

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:13 PM  
you better be on ur bike now or im gonna chase you

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:13 PM  
Life is just Minecraft on hardcore mode.

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:13 PM  
Puzzle is offended by your texting and driving habit Spot

 

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:13 PM  
we should make a minecraft server

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:13 PM  
PUZZLE!

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:13 PM  
Like race will be the only one not getting chili

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:13 PM  
1%

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:13 PM  
Puzzle is the cutest being on earth.

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:14 PM  
Davey is correct

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:14 PM  
mush. im about to head outside and follow you home

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:14 PM  
I would die for him. God, I love that dog.

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:14 PM  
Davey says as he buries his entire face in Puzzle's fur

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:14 PM  
DONIT I DARE YOU

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:14 PM  
He’s beautiful

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:14 PM  
WELL DAMN

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:14 PM  
YOU WONT BE ABLE TO OUT MATCH MY BIKE

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:14 PM  
Aaaaaaand now he's sneezing because of dog hair in his nose

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:14 PM  
Okay, and?  
Your point?

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:14 PM  
Aren't you allergic to dogs

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:15 PM  
I HAVE LEGS LONGER THAN MY ATTENTION SPAN. ILL BE ABLE TO KEEP UP

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:15 PM  
Jack and I both love Puzzle more than we love ourselves.  
Yes..?

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:15 PM  
^^^^

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:15 PM  
Puzzle is more than a dog

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:15 PM  
HE IS GOD

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:15 PM  
Puzzle is my child. My pride and joy.

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:16 PM  
RACE IM STILL FASTER THAN YOU  
AND I MEAN I DOUBT YOULL BE WILLING TO HEELIE DOWN THE STREET TO CATCH ME

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:16 PM  
you doubt too many things mushy  
here i come

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:16 PM  
oh god  
Oh god he’s doing it  
and the shoes have rainbow lights  
Guys I’m scared he’s close  
I’m hiding

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:18 PM  
where the fuck did you go  
how did you do that

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:19 PM  
RACETRACK FUCKING TURN YOUR LIGHTS OFF YOURE GONNA WAKE UP MY MOM

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:19 PM  
oh god  
im an idiot  
i meant im smart

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:19 PM  
never

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:20 PM  
scuse you

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:20 PM  
RACE I KNOW YOURE GAY BUT ITS NOT LIKE IM A GAY MOTH ATTRACTED TO GAY LIGHT

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:20 PM  
IM NOT GAY

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:20 PM  
IM NOT COMING OUT  
then why do you have a painting of a dick  
Specifically in your room

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:38 PM  
It’s a great time

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:38 PM  
basement

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:38 PM  
My auto correct wanted do say gay time

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:39 PM  
Good job finding him

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:39 PM  
But anyway if there is an intruder then my moms got it covered  
The last person who tried to rob us is now six feet under

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:40 PM  
guys im about to leave out of fear

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:40 PM  
Mush no offence but your mom scares me

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:40 PM  
Seriously

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:40 PM  
send mom to come pick me up

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:41 PM  
It’s ok he didn’t die because of my mom he fell from another persons window

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:41 PM  
When you say “send mom to pick me up” do you mean me?

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:41 PM  
if you want

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:41 PM  
I would but  
Busy

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:41 PM  
That other person’s window was my grandma’s

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:41 PM  
"busy"

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:42 PM  
I can have Sarah come get you if you’re actually uncomfortable, just let me know

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:42 PM  
Oh no wait race are u uncomfortable?

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:42 PM  
noooOo  
everything is good  
gucci

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:42 PM  
Oki oki

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:42 PM  
Okay, just let me know if you need anything

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:42 PM  
k mom

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:43 PM  
Ew, I’m such a mom

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:43 PM  
Anyway k think I might sleep on the basement today  
Cuz, u know  
Possible intruder

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:43 PM  
i may also end up asleep in the basement today  
rip

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:43 PM  
Race if we wake up to a gunshot please know that it isn’t my mom

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:43 PM  
christ  
this is..comforting information

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:44 PM  
Do you want me to cradle you you big baby

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:44 PM  
no fuc u  
im a lone wolf  
hisss

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:45 PM  
Okay then just don’t call it on me when you wake up clinging to my side cuz you thought my mom shot someone

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:45 PM  
wont happen

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:45 PM  
Yeah that’s what you said when we went k see the ring

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:45 PM  
ha i have no idea what youre talking about

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:46 PM  
“I am not scared I am just cold” Racetrack Higgins, clinging my jacket, on a June night  
When he was wearing a jacket

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:47 PM  
shut up. im going to sleep so i dont have to listen to you anymore

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:47 PM  
U do know I’m right beside you right?

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:47 PM  
use your imagination that you arent

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:47 PM  
Anyway what blanket do you want

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:48 PM  
Why am I friends with either of you

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:48 PM  
youre our mom  
we need supervision

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:48 PM  
Just go to sleep

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:48 PM  
Exactly

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:48 PM  
Yeah okay that makes sense

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:48 PM  
slep

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:48 PM  
WE NEED A BLANKET MOTHER

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:48 PM  
What Spot said

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:48 PM  
And I want race to choose

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:48 PM  
Oh my- Okay, so choose a blanket, and go to sleep

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:49 PM  
grr

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:49 PM  
Cuz I want him to be comfortable

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:49 PM  
grrrrrr

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:49 PM  
grrrr my ass choose

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:49 PM  
Gay

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:49 PM  
ITS NOT GAY I SAID NO HOMO

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:49 PM  
i dont fuckin care just give me a blanket

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:49 PM  
Okay fair. No homo.

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:49 PM  
okay then I’m gonna pick  
There u happy?

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:49 PM  
go the fuck to slep you too  
two

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:50 PM  
fuckers

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:50 PM  
fuck you im gay I do what I want

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:50 PM  
shhdhfjfjgg goodnight

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:50 PM  
Goodnight racey don’t let the robbers assasinate you

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:50 PM  
fuk u

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:50 PM  
mush if you don’t sleep

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:50 PM  
Go to sleep

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:51 PM  
Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:51 PM  
i will put you to sleep

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:51 PM  
Both of you go to sleep before I walk all the way to Mush’s house and force you to go to sleep

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:51 PM  
Race is totally gonna wake me up cuz he’s scared tho

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:51 PM

 

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:52 PM  
Love you too

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:52 PM  
let’s be nice

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:52 PM  
Fucker

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:52 PM  
dickhead

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:52 PM  
Listen to Spot

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:52 PM  
Dumbass

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:52 PM  
asshole

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:52 PM  
listen to me

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:52 PM  
Crackhesd

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:52 PM  
pissears  
go to SLEEP

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:53 PM  
cock head

yes homo 🏳🌈Yesterday at 8:53 PM  
puto

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:56 PM  
We’re barely even watching the bootleg but holy shit Jessica Vosk’s vocals are incredible  
// yes i put jessica vosk she’s my favorite elphaba

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:56 PM  
can i come over

thottie spottieYesterday at 8:57 PM  
p u t o

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:57 PM  
No

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:57 PM  
Uh

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:57 PM  
Sorry but no

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:57 PM  
Sorry Race

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:57 PM  
-rejected

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:58 PM  
Love you

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:58 PM  
Sorry Race : (  
Another time for sure okay??

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:58 PM  
damn so i really just gotta sit in mush's drafty basement and listen to him snore while theres a potential murderer upstairs

 

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:58 PM  
Race, I can have Sarah pick you up, seriously

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:58 PM  
Just sleep next Mush he'll protect you

cardiac arrestYesterday at 8:59 PM  
I can even have my mom pick you up if you really want

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 8:59 PM  
right. my knight in shining denim  
ill hang around for now

It's Ya BiYesterday at 8:59 PM  
Let us know if something changes okay?

cardiac arrestYesterday at 9:00 PM  
^^^

thottie spottieYesterday at 9:00 PM

 

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 9:00 PM  
sPot?

thottie spottieYesterday at 9:00 PM  
dildo bean

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 9:00 PM  
NO

cardiac arrestYesterday at 9:00 PM  
Back to Wicked bootlegs

thottie spottieYesterday at 9:01 PM  
oh

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 9:01 PM  
mom: show me what you have  
spot: a KNIFE  
mom: nO-  
but replace knife with dildo bean. there u go. im a genius

cardiac arrestYesterday at 9:01 PM  
Replace knife with dildo bean and then you’re there

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 9:01 PM  
FUCK ME

cardiac arrestYesterday at 9:01 PM  
Oh my god

thottie spottieYesterday at 9:02 PM  
d i l d o b e a n

cardiac arrestYesterday at 9:02 PM  
Same brain

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 9:02 PM  
yes but im significantly more dumbass

It's Ya BiYesterday at 9:03 PM  
That's true

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 9:03 PM

 

cardiac arrestYesterday at 9:04 PM  
Jack, don’t be rude

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 9:04 PM  
he is correct

It's Ya BiYesterday at 9:11 PM  
I say it with utmost affection, Racer

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 9:12 PM  
thanks i feel love in this chilis tonight

It's Ya BiYesterday at 9:12 PM  
Now go to sleep or you'll feel shitty in the morning

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 9:13 PM  
ill also feel shitty if i fall asleep on the floor

It's Ya BiYesterday at 9:14 PM  
Is there a couch?

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 9:14 PM  
...mush took it

It's Ya BiYesterday at 9:15 PM  
Then move him? You're the guest  
Davey this does not apply to when you sleep over here  
You don't count as a guest anymore

thottie spottieYesterday at 9:17 PM  
thrust him off the couch

cardiac arrestYesterday at 9:17 PM  
Aw Jack

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:04 PM  
....fine

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:07 PM  
what happened whilst i was gone

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:07 PM  
68TH VICTORY ROYALE BABY

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:07 PM  
congrats man

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:08 PM

 

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:08 PM  
race go the fuck to sleep

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:09 PM  
ill sleep when i die  
which will be never

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:09 PM  
oh  
ok the@  
the  
then

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:34 PM  
Wait we have school tomorrow don’t we

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:35 PM  
psh  
nahhhhhh

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:37 PM  
doesn’t mean i’m going

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:39 PM  
Well I’m gonna sleep then because holy shit I forgot we had school tomorrow

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:40 PM  
do it coward

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:40 PM  
Wh...  
Why are you calling me a coward for... not going to sleep  
Or are you calling me a coward for going to sleep?

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:40 PM  
m

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:40 PM  
I’m too tired for this,.,

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:40 PM  
i cant believe mom forgot about school

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:41 PM  
I was BUSY  
But I can’t believe it either  
My flawless reputation  
Don’t worry, I still have perfect attendance and I don’t plan on losing that.

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:41 PM  
this chat is already ruining mom

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:42 PM  
Being friends with you all in the first place made me become just very slightly stupider  
You’re lucky I love you all so much

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:42 PM  
im offended  
but i love you too i guess

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:42 PM  
im big dumb bitch babie

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:43 PM  
true

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:43 PM  
I’m gonna pretend I know what those words mean together  
Jack is snoring so damn loud. I’m actually about to jump out this window.

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:44 PM  
i can hear him and im down the hall

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:44 PM  
dead

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:44 PM  
// no they’re at jack’s house shskhsskdb

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:44 PM  
//ohhhhh

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:44 PM  
// IMAGINE IF HE COUKD HEAR JACK FROM HIS HOUSE THOUGH IM WHDKZBZKSH

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:45 PM  
//HSJDJFJFJGJGJG

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:45 PM  
// that’s just how loud he is. davey is ready to commit murder

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:45 PM  
// even bigger dead

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:45 PM  
Race, make sure Les doesn’t stay up too late

It's Ya BiYesterday at 10:45 PM  
Davey stop texting I can hear you tapping your screen from over here  
race go the fuck to sleep

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:45 PM  
he's trying to take all the oreos  
grr

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:45 PM  
YOU WERE JUST ASLEEP TWO SECONDS AGO

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:46 PM  
tip tap

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:46 PM  
You completely crashed and I couldn’t sleep so

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:46 PM  
why the fuck are you guys texting each other when youre right next to each other shhdjf

It's Ya BiYesterday at 10:46 PM  
yeah until you startedd tappihg\

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:46 PM  
Okay, look-  
Jack just got online to harass me for being online

It's Ya BiYesterday at 10:46 PM  
listen i thought you would be plenty tired GO TO SLEEP i want cuddles

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:46 PM  
bro cuddle time

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:47 PM  
Okay, okay, fine  
Goodnight guys

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:47 PM  
i wants cuddle crutchie  
i mean-

It's Ya BiYesterday at 10:47 PM  
we know spot

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:47 PM  
what

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:47 PM  
spot we get it ok


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuckin fuck me with a chainsaw

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:47 PM  
youre Big Gay for your bf

It's Ya BiYesterday at 10:47 PM  
hnnnn im to tired to spell

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:48 PM  
valid

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:48 PM  
When he can’t spell 

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:48 PM  
oop

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:48 PM  
Did... I just say that

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:48 PM  
when hes a dumb bitch 

It's Ya BiYesterday at 10:48 PM  
go cuddle your boyfriend spot meanwhile davey you best get your ass over here im cold

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:48 PM  
This group is rubbing off on me too much

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:48 PM  
when hes racetrack higgins ;) 

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:49 PM  
I MOVED AWAY BECAUSE YOU’RE SWEATY AND YOU SNORE SO DAMN LOUD

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:49 PM  
sweatee

It's Ya BiYesterday at 10:49 PM  
ur sweaty go shower and then cuddle me

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:49 PM  
nastee sweaty stink boy

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:49 PM  
It is two in the morning I am not showering

It's Ya BiYesterday at 10:49 PM  
you cant tellim snorinf if you sleep

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:50 PM  
I WOULD CPUDLE HIMNIF I COULD BIT ITS TWO IN THE MORNING AND IM NOT GONAN WAYKE HOM@UP

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:50 PM  
Maybe I should shower

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:50 PM  
why cant you argue over normal things? like why pigeons are allowed to serve in the military?

It's Ya BiYesterday at 10:50 PM  
race shut thine mouth

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:50 PM  
They’re allowed to serve in the military?  
Okay okay okay I’m getting sidetracked again  
Goodnight from both me and Jack

It's Ya BiYesterday at 10:51 PM  
night folks ily

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:51 PM  
night dave

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:51 PM

 

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:51 PM  
fuckin coward

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:51 PM  
That was during ww2.

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:51 PM  
yes and?

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:51 PM  
börd

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:51 PM  
Carrier pigeons don’t exist anymore

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:51 PM  
they served in the goddamn military davey

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:52 PM  
Sorry for disrespecting these honorable veterans

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:52 PM  
race stop talking to dave so he can sleep

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:52 PM

 

It's Ya BiYesterday at 10:52 PM  
ily race but im begginf u to slep  
im so tired an my phone is very bright

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:53 PM  
then perish

It's Ya BiYesterday at 10:53 PM  
no u

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:53 PM

 

It's Ya BiYesterday at 10:53 PM  
wait no u owe me like fifty dollars dont die

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:53 PM  
from when

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:53 PM  
Jack are you going to sleep or not

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:53 PM  
no proof

It's Ya BiYesterday at 10:53 PM  
ill sleep when you cuddle me

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:53 PM  
Because if you’re not going to sleep I’m just going to go shower  
For fuck’s sake- fine

It's Ya BiYesterday at 10:54 PM  
no by all means go shower  
ill wait

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:54 PM  
i wish i had a bro to cuddle with 

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:54 PM  
me too

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:54 PM  
Nope we’re going to sleep now we have school in the morning  
GOODNIGHT FOR REAL

It's Ya BiYesterday at 10:54 PM  
race did u just call davey my bro  
sorry yeah night

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:55 PM  
no i called my imaginary bro my bro

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:55 PM  
are you not bros ?

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:55 PM  
We can just get up early okay we. Need to sleep now.

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:55 PM  
..bro

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:55 PM  
Goodnight

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:55 PM  
no homo bromo

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:55 PM  
Exactly. No homo.

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:55 PM  
bromo

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:57 PM  
Gay people are a figment of your imagination  
Gay doesn’t even exist

thottie spottieYesterday at 10:57 PM  
ok  
sure

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:57 PM  
It’s all a myth made up by the media, see,

It's Ya BiYesterday at 10:57 PM  
we're just guys bein dudes  
dudes bein gay

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:58 PM  
Just guys bein dudes bein gay  
But no homo because gay? Fake news. Made up by the media.

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:58 PM  
i think i forgot how to read again

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:59 PM  
Go to sleep, Race

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:59 PM  
no i need to deliver something

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:59 PM  
To... who

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 10:59 PM  
where do you keep your ziploc bags

cardiac arrestYesterday at 10:59 PM  
Race no go to sleep

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 11:00 PM  
ah fuck it. ill just take the whole pack

thottie spottieYesterday at 11:00 PM  
what

cardiac arrestYesterday at 11:00 PM  
You better pay me back  
racecrack.highginsYesterday at 11:01 PM  
I dont even know what im taking  
I mean borrowing  
i mean delivering

cardiac arrestYesterday at 11:01 PM  
Oreos?

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 11:01 PM  
psh  
ha  
pshhh

cardiac arrestYesterday at 11:01 PM  
Pay me back or I’ll sue you

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 11:02 PM  
im already down the street, david

cardiac arrestYesterday at 11:02 PM  
I’ll have Les tryin your fortnite streak.  
ruin**  
Can’t spell. Tired.

thottie spottieYesterday at 11:02 PM  
GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP OR I WILL SHOVE TAKIS DOWN YOUR THROAT UNTIL YOU THROW UP

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 11:02 PM  
mom is shutting down  
do it

cardiac arrestYesterday at 11:02 PM  
Les will ruin your fortnite streak if you don’t pay me back for those oreos  
okay gfnight

sleepy

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 11:03 PM  
night mom

thottie spottieYesterday at 11:03 PM  
night

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 11:03 PM  
woah no caps  
holy shit

thottie spottieYesterday at 11:03 PM  
shit you’re right  
dave u good man?

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 11:03 PM  
i cant believe mom fucking died

cardiac arrestYesterday at 11:04 PM  
siri how do i delete messsge

thottie spottieYesterday at 11:04 PM  
that’s gay

cardiac arrestYesterday at 11:04 PM  
success

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 11:04 PM  
what

cardiac arrestYesterday at 11:05 PM  
shhh go sleeb

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 11:05 PM  
sleeb dghhffh

thottie spottieYesterday at 11:17 PM

 

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 11:19 PM  
spot its too late for this

thottie spottieYesterday at 11:20 PM  
fuck you

 

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 11:20 PM  
no u

thottie spottieYesterday at 11:20 PM  
no u

 

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 11:20 PM

 

thottie spottieYesterday at 11:23 PM

hey race ?

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 11:26 PM  
yea

thottie spottieYesterday at 11:26 PM  
fuckin sleep

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 11:27 PM  
no pusí

thottie spottieYesterday at 11:27 PM  
please

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 11:27 PM

 

thottie spottieYesterday at 11:27 PM

 

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 11:27 PM  
nnnnnnnnnnno

thottie spottieYesterday at 11:27 PM  
literally please

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 11:28 PM

 

thottie spottieYesterday at 11:28 PM  
i swear  
to gOd  
race  
go to bed  
it’s  
2:30 am

racecrack.highginsYesterday at 11:28 PM  
time is a social construct

thottie spottieYesterday at 11:29 PM  
a social construct that tells you when you need to sleep and shit

 

cardiac arrestToday at 6:41 AM  
I just need him to keep me sane  
Or Buttons

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 6:42 AM  
I can keep you sane

cardiac arrestToday at 6:42 AM  
Just someone who isn’t an actual crackhead

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 6:42 AM  
I’m responsible

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 6:49 AM  
u assume i haven’t coerced buttons 

It's Ya BiToday at 6:59 AM  
Hey folks you called?

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 7:00 AM  
dad!

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 7:00 AM  
We needed the gay

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 7:00 AM  
did davey wake u up  
also oop gtg gays, gotta job to do 

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 7:01 AM  
Bye

cardiac arrestToday at 7:44 AM  
We’re finally at school oops

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 7:46 AM  
Well aren’t you late  
Should’ve stolen a car

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 7:47 AM  
Good morning bitches

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 7:47 AM  
Hi hoe

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 7:47 AM  
Race I saw the Oreos and I have to say  
Too late  
I already munched them  
Hi hoe

cardiac arrestToday at 7:51 AM  
Look, getting ready took longer than expected

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 7:52 AM  
Of course it did  
I just have one question

cardiac arrestToday at 7:53 AM  
?

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 7:53 AM  
Is Jack’s bed soft?  
Cuz it looks soft

cardiac arrestToday at 7:53 AM  
The softest.

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 7:53 AM  
Ok good  
Happy gae timea  
To you two

cardiac arrestToday at 8:06 AM  
Thank you ...?  
We totally didn’t go get coffee before school. Definitely not.

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 8:28 AM  
And you tell me no coffee before bed but you can  
Homophobia at its highest  
Crutchiephobic

cardiac arrestToday at 8:36 AM  
That’s an entirely different story  
And how could I be homophobic

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 8:45 AM  
i have arrived at school, 3 periods late  
sometimes it j be like that

cardiac arrestToday at 9:08 AM  
There’s a difference between drinking coffee at 1 in the morning and drinking coffee before school so I can stay awake during the day

thottie spottieToday at 9:09 AM  
crutchie...

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 9:26 AM  
Spot  
Tie

thottie spottieToday at 9:28 AM  
hi  
i-

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 9:28 AM  
I love youuuuu

thottie spottieToday at 9:28 AM  
oh ?  
that was uh  
easier than i though i guess

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 9:29 AM  
What were you gonna do

thottie spottieToday at 9:29 AM  
i was gonna say how can i atone for my sins

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 9:30 AM  
Supply me with coffee

thottie spottieToday at 9:31 AM  
that i can do  
are you at school?

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 9:32 AM  
Yeah I stole your car  
Pay attention

thottie spottieToday at 9:33 AM  
well you might’ve stolen my car to try and go to vegas again  
so i was just checking

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 9:33 AM  
vegas w out u? that would j be sad  
i’m j waiting for y’all to go to vegas together

thottie spottieToday at 9:34 AM  
oop

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 9:34 AM  
Well you’re gonna wait forever

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 9:34 AM  
oop

thottie spottieToday at 9:34 AM  
thank goodness im broke and he ran out of gas before he even left the city

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 9:35 AM  
You act like I don’t have money

thottie spottieToday at 9:35 AM  
sometimes you act like i have money

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 9:36 AM  
oh shit there’s school today??

thottie spottieToday at 9:36 AM  
apparently  
hey buttons wanna do something while everyone is is being good?  
we can do cocaine or something

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 9:37 AM  
hell yeah  
ok idk about cocaine  
i have an exam i gotta study for cuz i’m not about to fail AP Lit

thottie spottieToday at 9:37 AM  
but you’ll have to drive cause someone stole my car

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 9:37 AM  
Please

thottie spottieToday at 9:37 AM  
oh

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 9:37 AM  
Snipes and I already did cocaine

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 9:38 AM  
ya fam i’ll drive

thottie spottieToday at 9:38 AM  
how the fuck did you even get my keys

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 9:38 AM  
Hotwire

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 9:38 AM  
duh

thottie spottieToday at 9:38 AM  
oh god  
ok  
buttons hurry and come pick me up

finch loves romeoToday at 9:39 AM  
AH FUCK I SLEPT IN  
AHHHHH FUUUCK  
I literally just woke up hoky shit  
Holy shit  
Im gonna cry where r my socks

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 9:42 AM  
beep beep i’m on my way  
i’m just gonna take my moped tho because sniper took her car to school

thottie spottieToday at 9:44 AM  
buttons  
we can both fit on you le fucking moped  
also big rip finch  
buttons just isn’t having itToday at 9:45 AM  
i know that spot that’s why i’m taking it  
finch come hang out with us 

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 9:46 AM  
oop did i,,, accidentally leave u behind buttons?  
also why no to the cocaine?  
do it.

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 9:50 AM  
Hello gays has no one really noticed I am not at school  
I’m touched

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 9:51 AM  
mush!!  
to be fair, i skipped my first three periods(edited)  
where r u?

cardiac arrestToday at 9:52 AM  
Why are you all skipping school

finch loves romeoToday at 9:54 AM  
I fucking slept in  
Not skipping intentionally  
Also buttons where r u

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 9:54 AM  
too kool for skool   
im here but i only have one extra helmet who wants it

finch loves romeoToday at 9:55 AM  
Can i have it

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 9:57 AM  
Mom almost skipped school because of Jackkkkkk

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 9:58 AM  
alright it’s for finch  
ooooo

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 10:00 AM  
No one is as extra as me walking to Brooklyn to steal spot’s car out of pettiness(edited)

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:03 AM  
I’m skipping school cuz fuck the system  
I’m actually helping my mom out with some stuff

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:04 AM  
amen mush  
come party with us

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:04 AM  
She just called the school to say I was “sick”  
Uhhh no buttons

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 10:04 AM  
Come sell cocaine

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:04 AM  
Partying with y’all means I’ll probably end up dead  
See what I mean?

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 10:05 AM  
That’s offensive

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:05 AM  
fuc u

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 10:05 AM  
Phuck you

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:05 AM  
I’m going to my grandmas house to help her with the house so y’all better stay awa

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 10:06 AM  
//irl orrrr  
Anyway  
I’m not gonna kill you  
Just imagine  
We’ll be rich!!!(edited)

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:06 AM  
no u won’t I’m broke  
💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 10:07 AM  
Exactly  
Sell cocaine

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:07 AM  
The only one allowed to come is race cuz her dog likes him and shit

finch loves romeoToday at 10:07 AM  
Hey buttons, you coward, answer the question

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:07 AM  
Hi finch

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 10:07 AM  
Fucking rude

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:07 AM  
Crutch you wanna sell cocaine

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 10:07 AM  
And

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:07 AM  
But I don’t  
So no

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 10:08 AM  
It’s just crushed smarties  
Duh  
Who do you think I am

thottie spottieToday at 10:08 AM  
oop

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 10:08 AM  
A drug dealer???

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:09 AM  
Honestly yea

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 10:09 AM  
I’m offended  
I’m selling crushed candy  
But I’m a drug dealer

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:11 AM  
Yeah that’s basically you

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:11 AM  
what was the question  
also why aren’t you here yet finch wtf

cardiac arrestToday at 10:11 AM  
My perfect attendance record isn’t broken

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:11 AM  
hurry up or i’m leaving

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:11 AM  
does anyone have the ap stats hw bc i definitely didn’t do it

cardiac arrestToday at 10:11 AM  
I shouldn’t be this happy over this but

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:11 AM  
nerd

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 10:12 AM  
Mush you better watch yourself

cardiac arrestToday at 10:12 AM  
I have it but what will I get in return

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:12 AM  
sorry snipes my,,,dog ate it

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 10:12 AM  
I need it

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:12 AM  
well fuc

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 10:12 AM  
Buttons you’re not even at school

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:12 AM  
uh  
cocaine?  
or

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:12 AM

 

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:12 AM  
a ride to school

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 10:12 AM  
Yes

cardiac arrestToday at 10:12 AM  
I don’t want your drugs

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:12 AM  
what do u want

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 10:12 AM  
Cocaine

cardiac arrestToday at 10:12 AM  
Crackhead

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:12 AM  
oop

💛CrutchMacNcheese💖💜💙Today at 10:13 AM  
Mom  
Don’t be rude

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:14 AM  
thanks crutch   
it’s okay i can j not turn in the hw  
pretend i had a mental break  
although who’s pretending(edited)

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:15 AM  
ayooo relatable  
alright well y’all missed your ride  
i’m off to the arcade

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:16 AM  
wait fuck i don’t wanna be in school  
u never offered me a ride  
can i come?

finch loves romeoToday at 10:17 AM  
HEY I JUST GOT HERE

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:17 AM  
Haha y’all fuckers have to suffer at school

It's Ya BiToday at 10:18 AM  
Mush how many days have you skipped so far

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:19 AM  
oh no it’s dad showing up to be responsible

It's Ya BiToday at 10:19 AM  
I am not responsible  
How dare you

cardiac arrestToday at 10:19 AM  
My husband, no homo.

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:19 AM  
Full homo  
Just toda

cardiac arrestToday at 10:19 AM  
Okay the only responsible one here is me, and Jack is responsible when he’s around me

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:19 AM  
Today*

It's Ya BiToday at 10:19 AM  
No homo here idk what you're talking about

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:20 AM  
Jack

It's Ya BiToday at 10:20 AM  
Yeet

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:20 AM  
yeah sniper i’ll pick u up

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:20 AM  
LIT

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:20 AM  
be there in 10

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:20 AM  
Shsjjsshsjdhh I feel bad for grandma

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:20 AM  
i’m j gonna ditch my car at school  
or we could drive the car instead of the moped?

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:20 AM  
ditch the car we’ll go back to get it

cardiac arrestToday at 10:21 AM  
No homo  
Gay? What’s that?

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:21 AM  
daveyyy

cardiac arrestToday at 10:21 AM  
Yes, Buttons?

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:21 AM  
Dad grandma asks how u and Jack are doing  
Davey*

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:21 AM  
how are guy/girl best friends no homo  
“no homo”

cardiac arrestToday at 10:21 AM  
Your grandma?

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:21 AM  
Yes my grandma

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:22 AM  
right?

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:22 AM  
She’s your number one shipper

cardiac arrestToday at 10:22 AM  
I love your grandma, oh my god  
She’s the coolest woman on earth.  
She could shoot me and I’d thank her.

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:22 AM  
I kNOOOW

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:22 AM  
they have shippers oh my god

cardiac arrestToday at 10:22 AM  
I love that badass lesbian grandma.

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:22 AM  
The fact that she’s single is homophobic

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:22 AM  
outside this friend group  
we should set her up

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:22 AM  
ooOooooo yAs

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:22 AM  
mush your grandma still owes me cookies for taking her leaves

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:23 AM  
She says fuck you

It's Ya BiToday at 10:23 AM  
Mush I would die for your grandma

cardiac arrestToday at 10:23 AM  
^^^^

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:23 AM  
Jack grandma says thank you  
She says that she would die for herself too

It's Ya BiToday at 10:23 AM  
Hi mush's grandma!! I love you!!

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:24 AM  
if buttons doesn’t save me from stats in the next 3 minutes i’m gonna-  
die or whatever

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:24 AM  
She says she loves you too but says that you and Davey musst have fucked already or she’s coming for you

It's Ya BiToday at 10:24 AM  
Wow alright  
I'm a little scared rn not going to lie

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:25 AM  
better get on that jack

finch loves romeoToday at 10:25 AM  
WHAT

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:25 AM  
u don’t wnat her coking for you  
ha  
coming

finch loves romeoToday at 10:25 AM  
WHAT

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:25 AM

i said what i said

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:25 AM  
Ehh she has killed a person before so I wouldn’t be so scared of her cooking

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:25 AM  
coking not cooking hahahahha

It's Ya BiToday at 10:25 AM  
Her cooking is amazing

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:26 AM  
and it was a typo

cardiac arrestToday at 10:26 AM  
I love her cooking

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:26 AM  
She’s takes pride on her chili

cardiac arrestToday at 10:26 AM  
I literally love her so much

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:26 AM  
She says she wants y’all to come to chili night

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:26 AM  
everyone or j jack and davey?

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:26 AM  
Everyone

cardiac arrestToday at 10:26 AM  
HELL YES

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:26 AM  
NICE

It's Ya BiToday at 10:26 AM  
WOOHOO

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:26 AM  
bold of u to assume i wouldn’t crash chili night regardless of whether or not i was invited

cardiac arrestToday at 10:26 AM  
I get to see my favorite lesbian

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:27 AM  
also snipes i’m here u have 2 minutes to get down here

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:27 AM  
Buttons last chili night She accidentally shot a sheep

cardiac arrestToday at 10:27 AM  
She’s an angel and an amazing cook. I love Mush’s grandma.  
She what

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:27 AM  
She loves you oo  
Too*

It's Ya BiToday at 10:27 AM  
Is your grandma's wife there tonight Mush?

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:27 AM  
she’s single Jack remember?

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:27 AM  
fukkkk  
okay okay i’m coming

It's Ya BiToday at 10:28 AM  
Ah fuck my bad

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:28 AM  
But it’s ok

It's Ya BiToday at 10:28 AM  
Chem is sucking all my brain power away

cardiac arrestToday at 10:28 AM  
I hope she gets a wife. It’s what she deserves.

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:28 AM  
yeeeeee buttons and i r leaving bye guys

cardiac arrestToday at 10:28 AM  
Jack pay attention in class

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:28 AM  
Honestly same if I was at school Jack

cardiac arrestToday at 10:28 AM  
Bye children

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:28 AM  
have fun in school  
losers

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:28 AM  
Bye Snipes

It's Ya BiToday at 10:28 AM  
Bye Snipes ily

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:29 AM  
Anyway Race My grandmas sheep misses u

It's Ya BiToday at 10:29 AM  
Ur not my mom Davey

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:29 AM  
Jack listen to your boyfriend

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:30 AM  
whoa whoa ilyt  
also we’re j hitting up the arcade  
we’ll send u videos to brighten your day

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:30 AM  
yay arcade time

cardiac arrestToday at 10:31 AM  
I’m not your mom, but you’re still going to listen to me, aren’t you

It's Ya BiToday at 10:31 AM  
…….yeah  
maybe

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:31 AM  
UwU gay

cardiac arrestToday at 10:31 AM  
// @hoejo~💛💟🖤 dude join this  
Exactly  
The thing is, I am 80% of Jack’s impulse control.

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:32 AM  
Lucas the spider is a precious bean

cardiac arrestToday at 10:32 AM  
He is

It's Ya BiToday at 10:32 AM  
Hey give me some credit

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:32 AM  
oh so now we’re j naming random things

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:32 AM  
Dave I think you ARE the impulse control

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:32 AM  
art  
*sry  
i love the spider

It's Ya BiToday at 10:32 AM  
You're more like 70%

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:32 AM  
probably

cardiac arrestToday at 10:33 AM  
Or did you skip as well

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:33 AM  
Half of us are skipping

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:33 AM  
it’s basically senior skip day today

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:33 AM  
Also where the fuck is race

cardiac arrestToday at 10:33 AM  
Okay but you’re not even a senior

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:33 AM  
oh my fuckij god he’s fuckin dead  
excuse me

cardiac arrestToday at 10:33 AM  
Nothing is sending

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:33 AM  
Oh god is racey dead

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:33 AM  
did u j say i’m not a senior

cardiac arrestToday at 10:34 AM  
You’re... a senior?

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:34 AM  
yes?

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:34 AM  
Dave what did your demon of a brother do to race

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:34 AM  
what,,,  
did u think i was

cardiac arrestToday at 10:34 AM  
How... did I not know that

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:34 AM  
wow

cardiac arrestToday at 10:34 AM  
I thought you were a junior????

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:34 AM  
shocked  
betrayed  
wow

cardiac arrestToday at 10:34 AM  
Okay LOOK-  
And Mush, I have no control over what Les does.

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:34 AM  
Yeah good point  
I stole your berry Oreos btw  
Technically race did but shhhh

cardiac arrestToday at 10:35 AM  
Pay me back

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:35 AM  
also race still needs to pay mom back for the ziploc bags

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:36 AM  
I’m coming for your s’mores Oreos next

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:36 AM  
smjsjsjsjsk  
SMORES OREOS EXIST

It's Ya BiToday at 10:36 AM  
s'moreos

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:36 AM  
i’m making buttons stop at the grocery store

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:36 AM  
Yes Jack smoreos  
And yes smoreos do exist sniper

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:37 AM  
whjsjsjsjsjsk  
this is a good day  
buttons says hi but she can’t type she’s driving

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:37 AM

 

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:37 AM  
shes not good at driving

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:37 AM  
Tell buttons to drive a bike and not a car

It's Ya BiToday at 10:37 AM  
They missed a golden opportunity with that one

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:37 AM  
ha  
haha haha  
like she would  
we could’ve driven my car   
but apparently

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:37 AM  
Yea she would probably end up dead

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:37 AM  
she doesn’t think i’m a safe driver  
bsjjsjssjsj

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:39 AM  
I’m a safe driver  
Just ask Race

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:39 AM  
we’re at a red light and i’m hopping in to say i’m a great driver on a moped  
and sniper is trash in a car  
10 and 2 u bitch  
ok gtg again

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:39 AM  
All cars are trash tbh  
Bikes are cooler

It's Ya BiToday at 10:40 AM  
My Jeep sends a hearty fuck you

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:40 AM  
Ok Jack’s Jeep is ok  
I guess

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:40 AM  
fuk u im a great driver and u love me so all my faults r erased

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:41 AM  
But I’m by default cooler than all of you

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:41 AM  
we’ve reached the arcaaade

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:41 AM  
yee yee bois

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:41 AM  
shut up sniper ur a terrible driver

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:41 AM  
no  
also fuckin talk to me in rightvhere

It's Ya BiToday at 10:41 AM  
Bring me snacks after school

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:41 AM  
Good luck beating my high score

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:41 AM  
bring smoreos  
what’s your high score?

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:41 AM  
@i need cocaine and fresh air no u

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:41 AM  
Jack if you’re good I’ll bring you stolen Oreos

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:41 AM  
fuk u  
i refuse

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:42 AM  
I’m not telling u

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:42 AM  
so we’re just gonna stand here huh  
wanna get fro yo from the place next door

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:42 AM  
My nickname is a secret and I’m not telling the game it’s in

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:42 AM  
yea fro yo  
i wnat smoreos but it’s good enough  
damn it mush

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:42 AM  
Ur not gonna beat it anyway  
Ur a terrible dancer

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:43 AM  
hey hey sniper is a great dancer

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:43 AM  
.....

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:43 AM  
remember when we went to that dance together snipes?

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:43 AM  
I just gave up the name of the game

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:44 AM  
i do remember(edited)  
how long ago was that?  
HA

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:44 AM  
my grandma wants to send an important message

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:44 AM  
year and a half? i met that guy from bronx remember?

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:44 AM  
Omw to beat your high score  
oh.  
yeah.  
that guy.  
i remember.

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:44 AM  
the message is  
Trans rights

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:44 AM  
fuck yea

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:45 AM  
your grandma is so right!!  
wait snipes what’s wrong

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:45 AM  
nothing  
let’s j go dance

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:45 AM  
i thought you we’re friends with him?  
we’re  
were DAMNIT

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:45 AM  
yeah i am  
c’mon let’s j go dance

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:45 AM  
ur the one who introduced us!  
what was his name??? started with a c??  
snipes get back here i haven’t finished paying yet

i need cocaine and fresh airToday at 10:46 AM  
chris  
i’m j gonna get the game ready  
okay i’m gonna log off for a while while we’re at the arcade

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:46 AM  
yeah! chris is such a name am i right fellas(edited)  
actually i might yeet off too

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:47 AM  
Chris is my grandads ex’s name

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:47 AM  
gotta focus to kick sniper’s ass

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:48 AM  
My grandma says another thing  
Non binary rights  
Also Bolivia isn’t real

cardiac arrestToday at 10:52 AM  
Mush tell your grandma that I love her

yes homo 🏳🌈Today at 10:52 AM  
She says she knows

cardiac arrestToday at 10:57 AM  
Good  
She deserves the world


	3. race and spot get high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have fun

thottie spottieToday at 12:45 AM  
no  
sleep  
til brooklyn

racecrack.highginsToday at 12:46 AM  
spotties awake  
hell yeahh  
penos

thottie spottieToday at 12:47 AM  
aren’t i always  
ponos

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 12:47 AM  
JoJo is asleep but i’m going bonkers on fuckin yonkers  
i’m gonna throw stuff at him until he wakes up

thottie spottieToday at 12:47 AM  
yonk the bonk

racecrack.highginsToday at 12:47 AM  
hey  
hey  
hey  
hey  
hey  
hey

thottie spottieToday at 12:47 AM  
bonk the yonk

racecrack.highginsToday at 12:47 AM  
hey  
hey

thottie spottieToday at 12:47 AM  
hey race

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 12:47 AM  
he’s not waking up

thottie spottieToday at 12:47 AM  
yonk my bonk

racecrack.highginsToday at 12:47 AM  
is thanos' dick called a penos

thottie spottieToday at 12:48 AM  
i meant  
*mean

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 12:48 AM  
shut your fuck race

thottie spottieToday at 12:48 AM  
i guess  
someone bonk my yonk

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 12:48 AM  
race died in endgame. not for any plot relevance but because i fuckin killed him

thottie spottieToday at 12:48 AM  
that’s rude  
pineis  
sinep

racecrack.highginsToday at 12:50 AM  
is

thottie spottieToday at 12:50 AM  
ok race  
stop yelling i can hear you screaming pineis from upstairs

racecrack.highginsToday at 12:52 AM  
ILL DO IT LOUDER

thottie spottieToday at 12:52 AM  
no  
ur gonna wake the whole house

racecrack.highginsToday at 12:52 AM  
what aboutttt

thottie spottieToday at 12:52 AM  
mm

racecrack.highginsToday at 12:52 AM  
peenid

thottie spottieToday at 12:52 AM  
fist  
*fair

racecrack.highginsToday at 12:53 AM  
your wish is my command

thottie spottieToday at 12:53 AM  
bet

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 12:53 AM

 

thottie spottieToday at 12:53 AM  
u wont

racecrack.highginsToday at 12:53 AM  
3  
2

thottie spottieToday at 12:53 AM  
mmmmm

racecrack.highginsToday at 12:53 AM  
1

thottie spottieToday at 12:54 AM  
oh god

racecrack.highginsToday at 12:54 AM  
;))

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 12:55 AM

 

thottie spottieToday at 12:55 AM  
i miss crutchie

racecrack.highginsToday at 12:57 AM  
im gonna vâpë  
its VÆPËÊ TÎMƏ

thottie spottieToday at 12:58 AM  
please

racecrack.highginsToday at 12:58 AM  
wanna hit spottie

thottie spottieToday at 1:00 AM  
fuck you

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:00 AM  
welp  
more for me fuckass

thottie spottieToday at 1:00 AM  
race  
don’t stone yourself

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:02 AM  
its just blue raspberry pussy  
not. pussy  
ur the pussy  
pussy

thottie spottieToday at 1:03 AM

 

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:03 AM  
why would i do that

thottie spottieToday at 1:03 AM  
don’t get stoned

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:04 AM  
ill try  
joocey jooce time  
juuce  
mmm

thottie spottieToday at 1:04 AM  
race just  
do it outside or something

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:04 AM  
ugh  
its not like the clouds set off smoke alarms or something  
i think

thottie spottieToday at 1:05 AM  
look  
it’s my house  
go out side  
only i do that shit in here

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:06 AM  
make me

thottie spottieToday at 1:07 AM  
um  
i’ve got nothing  
i just miss crutchie

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:07 AM  
mr. pity party over here

thottie spottieToday at 1:08 AM  
shit your fuck

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:08 AM  
why dont we juul together. juul buddies

thottie spottieToday at 1:08 AM  
alright i’m coming

thottie spottieToday at 1:22 AM  
you think i could fit my peen in my ukulele

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:23 AM  
idk. try it buddy and get back to me

thottie spottieToday at 1:24 AM  
ok so  
i broke no the the g string  
and c string

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:25 AM  
you huh

thottie spottieToday at 1:25 AM  
but it fit

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:25 AM  
oh

 

thottie spottieToday at 1:25 AM  
bippity boppity broke

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:25 AM  
god wait i wanna try

thottie spottieToday at 1:26 AM  
if you break my other two strings  
i’ll see where else my peeni fits

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:29 AM  
ur own ass

thottie spottieToday at 1:30 AM

 

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:30 AM  
why did you lock yourself upstairs  
i need you to help me find shredded cheese

thottie spottieToday at 1:30 AM  
my ukuleles broken

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:31 AM  
yes and

thottie spottieToday at 1:31 AM  
i need a new g string

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:31 AM  
i need a new dick

thottie spottieToday at 1:31 AM  
ok  
i’ve never see urs

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:33 AM  
give me  
choppy cheese

thottie spottieToday at 1:33 AM  
i’ll chop your cheese

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:34 AM  
what

thottie spottieToday at 1:34 AM  
chop

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:34 AM  
how do birds  
do  
the thing  
answer or ill break your door down

thottie spottieToday at 1:35 AM

 

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:35 AM  
no no no  
the fwoosh thing  
not the fuck thing

thottie spottieToday at 1:35 AM  
floodgates  
*fwoosh

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:36 AM  
oh  
good point

thottie spottieToday at 1:37 AM  
same

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:37 AM  
did you like tasting my blue raspberry clouds  
u vored them  
they were yumbee

thottie spottieToday at 1:37 AM  
vore me daddy

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:37 AM  
daddyyyyyyy  
why is daddy a word  
is sounds like crabby  
crabs are fuckin gross  
bitches are related to spiders. the fuck

thottie spottieToday at 1:38 AM  
dͦ̓́a͛͊̊d͐ͪͮ҉̧̨̧d́̔ͮy̌͛ͩ

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:38 AM  
daddy x2  
crab

thottie spottieToday at 1:38 AM  
daddydaddy

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:38 AM  
crabcrab

thottie spottieToday at 1:38 AM  
crabbydaddy

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:39 AM  
dabby  
oh shit

thottie spottieToday at 1:39 AM  
craddy

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:39 AM  
crestacean father

thottie spottieToday at 1:39 AM  
be my craddy dabby

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:39 AM

 

thottie spottieToday at 1:39 AM  
i miss sun

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:40 AM  
sunshine?

thottie spottieToday at 1:40 AM  
the sunny man

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:40 AM  
oh. because its dark. and hes not here. both suns are gone.  
im so fuvking sorry spot  
not the suns  
oh no

thottie spottieToday at 1:41 AM  
i want big boy  
he is big

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:41 AM  
he is boy as well  
FUCK MAN

thottie spottieToday at 1:41 AM  
nut

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:41 AM  
do you ever.. see colors. but  
the colors

thottie spottieToday at 1:41 AM  
he man fuck man

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:41 AM  
the colors arent colors

thottie spottieToday at 1:41 AM  
kinda

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:41 AM  
like right now

thottie spottieToday at 1:42 AM  
they’re like

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:42 AM  
cant you see all the colors in their true form

thottie spottieToday at 1:42 AM  
sounds  
but not

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:42 AM  
you can almost hear them. but they arent making any noise  
they want you to hear them

thottie spottieToday at 1:42 AM  
yes

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:42 AM  
poor colors  
fucm

thottie spottieToday at 1:43 AM  
i will listen to the not colors

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:43 AM  
i want to hear them  
so bad

thottie spottieToday at 1:43 AM  
yo también(edited)

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:43 AM  
i dont speak german

thottie spottieToday at 1:44 AM  
it’s italian

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:44 AM  
o my bad

thottie spottieToday at 1:44 AM  
ur good

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:46 AM  
i found your cheese

thottie spottieToday at 1:46 AM  
wsit  
the gc is fuclin weed  
fuckin  
i want more  
i want  
fabulous  
god sharpie  
shares  
sharpei  
sharpey  
sharply  
sharpay  
is that right

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:49 AM  
if you believe it is, sure buddy

thottie spottieToday at 1:50 AM  
boo

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:51 AM  
i dont have weed. just the pods

thottie spottieToday at 1:51 AM  
i tbink  
what if  
i told u  
i had some

racecrack.highginsToday at 1:52 AM  
oh fuck no

thottie spottieToday at 2:36 AM  
and eat trivago  
i want crutchie

racecrack.highginsToday at 2:37 AM  
i want trivago

thottie spottieToday at 2:37 AM  
at least mines a real thing

skip school do drugsToday at 6:48 AM  
jesus christ how did i miss half of this while i was asleep in the fort  
i mean i was awake for some of it  
but still

💛Crutch McNamara💖💜💙Today at 7:04 AM  
I left the hospital to give race his vape and now I’m back

skip school do drugsToday at 7:15 AM  
litty  
i can’t believe spot finally fell asleep

finch loves romeoToday at 7:19 AM  
Someone better write “connor” real big on my arm or else it wont have been worth falling down the stairs

💛Crutch McNamara💖💜💙Today at 7:20 AM  
I’ll do it

finch loves romeoToday at 7:22 AM  
Thank god for crutchie

💛Crutch McNamara💖💜💙Today at 7:26 AM  
Yes thank god for me

skip school do drugsToday at 7:42 AM  
wow that’s iconic  
as long as crutchie doesn’t die like one day later

💛Crutch McNamara💖💜💙Today at 7:43 AM  
............

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 7:45 AM  
yeehaw lets get this bread  
and by bread i mean  
toast for breakfast

💛Crutch McNamara💖💜💙Today at 7:45 AM  
Hell yeah!

skip school do drugsToday at 7:47 AM  
imagine being able to eat toast wow  
any other low carb ppl in this gc?

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 7:50 AM  
dork

💛Crutch McNamara💖💜💙Today at 7:52 AM  
I love toast

skip school do drugsToday at 7:55 AM  
guess i’m alone 

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 8:02 AM  
toast is life

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:34 AM  
fuck i forgot school existed

thottie spottieToday at 9:35 AM  
god i love toast

💛Crutch McNamara💖💜💙Today at 9:35 AM  
Don’t go to school high

thottie spottieToday at 9:36 AM  
what if i just don’t go to school at all

skip school do drugsToday at 9:36 AM  
don’t go to school at all  
also

thottie spottieToday at 9:36 AM  
ever

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:36 AM  
guess i wont be going

skip school do drugsToday at 9:36 AM  
“i don’t want u going to school high, connor!”

thottie spottieToday at 9:36 AM  
ok sniper

skip school do drugsToday at 9:36 AM  
deh!!

thottie spottieToday at 9:36 AM  
yes i know

skip school do drugsToday at 9:36 AM  
also i love when our brain cells connect  
oop

thottie spottieToday at 9:37 AM  
same  
it’s almost like  
some kinda super power

skip school do drugsToday at 9:37 AM

bro power

thottie spottieToday at 9:37 AM  
bro

skip school do drugsToday at 9:37 AM  
bro

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 9:38 AM  
someone save me from history i’m finna have a stroke

skip school do drugsToday at 9:38 AM  
ooo what a shame  
but i gtg shower so 🤷🏼♀️  
spot your shower is weird

💛Crutch McNamara💖💜💙Today at 9:39 AM  
I know right

thottie spottieToday at 9:39 AM  
it’s ?? not ??

skip school do drugsToday at 9:39 AM  
i definitely don’t know the shower as well as i’m sure crutchie does   
it is

thottie spottieToday at 9:39 AM  
i mean  
sure

skip school do drugsToday at 9:39 AM  
okay gtg  
buttons just isn’t having itToday at 9:41 AM  
i can’t believe you left me alone at school to party at spot’s house  
dick

thottie spottieToday at 9:41 AM  
peen

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:41 AM  
ass

thottie spottieToday at 9:41 AM  
bop it

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:42 AM  
twist it

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 9:42 AM  
pull it

thottie spottieToday at 9:42 AM  
pull it was next you dumb bitch  
it’s bop it  
pull it  
twist it

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:43 AM  
no you fucking horse  
bop it twiSt. it pull it

thottie spottieToday at 9:48 AM  
not in my song it’s not

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:48 AM  
my song sounds like this:tittytittytittytittytittytittytittytitty  
heheehe

thottie spottieToday at 9:48 AM  
tit  
heuehue

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:49 AM  
fuckinv. titties

thottie spottieToday at 9:49 AM  
heueheueheueeuheueheueheueheueh

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:49 AM  
heeeeheet hegtree he

thottie spottieToday at 9:49 AM  
hey race

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:49 AM  
yo

thottie spottieToday at 9:49 AM  
you’re a hegtree

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:50 AM  
hey spot

thottie spottieToday at 9:50 AM  
yeh

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:50 AM  
youre a hegstump

thottie spottieToday at 9:50 AM  
hey race

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:50 AM  
yees

thottie spottieToday at 9:50 AM  
you’re an asshole

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:50 AM  
hey spot

thottie spottieToday at 9:51 AM  
mhm

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:51 AM  
fuck your upshutting mouth

thottie spottieToday at 9:52 AM  
shut your upfucking mouth

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:52 AM

 

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 9:53 AM  
fuck me up  
what

thottie spottieToday at 9:53 AM  
ok

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 9:53 AM  
u can’t see but i’m dabbing rn

💛Crutch McNamara💖💜💙Today at 9:53 AM  
I love y’all weirdos  
You

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:54 AM  
hell yeah bb buttons

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 9:54 AM  
ily too crutchieeee

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:54 AM  
follow your dreams  
get that bread

thottie spottieToday at 9:54 AM  
livin trhe dream

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:55 AM  
:0 i love you crutchie b r o

thottie spottieToday at 9:55 AM  
i can’t talk to crutchie

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:55 AM  
w h y

thottie spottieToday at 9:55 AM  
im giving him the silent treatment

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:55 AM  
oh gurgle

thottie spottieToday at 9:56 AM  
and we’re not gonna sec  
sex

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:56 AM  
why r u being a lil fuckwad though

thottie spottieToday at 9:56 AM  
for dos semanas

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:56 AM  
no french

thottie spottieToday at 9:57 AM  
it’s japanese

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:57 AM  
oh shit sorry

thottie spottieToday at 9:57 AM  
ur good bro

💛Crutch McNamara💖💜💙Today at 9:58 AM  
Fine spot be that way

thottie spottieToday at 9:58 AM  
hey race

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:58 AM  
yø

thottie spottieToday at 9:59 AM  
ask him be what way

💛Crutch McNamara💖💜💙Today at 9:59 AM  
Race slap him for me

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:59 AM  
uh  
oh no  
ojno

💛Crutch McNamara💖💜💙Today at 9:59 AM  
I say

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:59 AM  
i cant do that

thottie spottieToday at 9:59 AM  
race touch me  
i dare you

💛Crutch McNamara💖💜💙Today at 9:59 AM  
We are on break

thottie spottieToday at 9:59 AM  
oh shut  
sihit

💛Crutch McNamara💖💜💙Today at 9:59 AM  
That’s on you

racecrack.highginsToday at 9:59 AM  
holy guacomole

thottie spottieToday at 10:00 AM  
if pull a ross and rachel im gonna  
idk

💛Crutch McNamara💖💜💙Today at 10:00 AM  
A forever break

racecrack.highginsToday at 10:00 AM  
guys. just love each other please

thottie spottieToday at 10:01 AM  
an i oop  
hey race

racecrack.highginsToday at 10:05 AM  
ho

thottie spottieToday at 10:05 AM  
tell race i miss him

racecrack.highginsToday at 10:05 AM  
thanks

thottie spottieToday at 10:05 AM  
i meant crutchie

racecrack.highginsToday at 10:06 AM  
fuk u

thottie spottieToday at 10:06 AM  
ur just on my mind

racecrack.highginsToday at 10:06 AM  
....fuk u?

💛Crutch McNamara💖💜💙Today at 10:06 AM  
Fuck you  
^

thottie spottieToday at 10:06 AM  
what is going on anymore  
i need to go back to bed

buttons just isn’t having itToday at 10:07 AM  
yknow who’s on my mind?  
tom holland  
am i right

racecrack.highginsToday at 10:07 AM  
no

thottie spottieToday at 10:07 AM  
if fall asleep  
and wake up  
im gonna be upset  
especially if crutchie is mad at me  
i miss crutchie  
race i want pancakes

racecrack.highginsToday at 10:10 AM  
theb make some

thottie spottieToday at 10:10 AM  
let’s go to ihop

racecrack.highginsToday at 10:10 AM  
high?

thottie spottieToday at 10:10 AM  
i mean  
it’s for pancakes

racecrack.highginsToday at 10:11 AM  
im sold

thottie spottieToday at 10:11 AM  
vamanos  
let’s take the moyer cycle  
motorcycle  
u can hold on  
or u can drive if you want

racecrack.highginsToday at 10:12 AM  
ive never driven one but theres a first for everything

thottie spottieToday at 10:12 AM  
or you can hold on the back and i can pull you in your heelies

racecrack.highginsToday at 10:13 AM  
better  
wait

thottie spottieToday at 10:13 AM  
u have your heelies ?

racecrack.highginsToday at 10:13 AM  
where are my heelies

skip school do drugsToday at 10:14 AM  
let’s! go to ihop  
hell yea


End file.
